In the past, lift trucks have been used extensively for material handling, including indoors. Many of these lift trucks use solid rubber tires, often referred to as cushion tires. These cushion tires come in several varieties, including those designed not to leave skid marks on the floor. While these tires have many advantages, they also have several drawbacks. These tires are relatively expensive and they often become worn or damaged. Uneven wear of the tires can result in vibration during operation of the lift truck. Moreover, excessive vibration can be dangerous. Since these cushion tires typically serve as the suspension for the lift truck, any vibration caused by the tires may be transmitted to the load or to the operator. Lower back problems are not uncommon among lift truck drivers who operate with worn tires. Often, operators compensate for the worn tires by operating the lift trucks at lower speed, thereby reducing productivity.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in lift truck tires and the quality of ride they provide.